Saturday Converations
by Netty1
Summary: Their Satuday night hang outs turn out to be something more.


Disclaimer:  Don't own DBZ/GT!

            It was a Saturday night, the night I love the most.  For the past seven years this has been our night.  Goten-still and always best friend, Bra-my sister whether she admits it or not, Marron-friends but prefers my sister and Pan instead over mine and Goten's company, and Ubb-just one of the guys but I think he has a thing for Bra or Marron one.  Then there's Pan-save the best for last, my best friend and one love of my life.  So every Saturday we hang out at one of our apartments it just happens to be mine tonight.  It was the usual movies, junk food, and of course a good dose of conversation.  

            "Hello earth to Trunks."  I look over to Pan who was waving her hand in front of my face slowly like we were on the moon or something.  Smiling I swat her hand away and a reach for some more chips.

            "What was the question?"  I asked my mouth full causing Pan sitting beside me to hit the back of my head muttering about of disgusting I was.

            "How old were you when you lost your virginity and who with?  It starts with Bra."  Marron smirked over at him probably already knowing the answer.  This is the part of the night were we ask each other a billion questions just to spare the thought of going back to our lonely apartments by ourselves.  We gathered around my kitchen table food still spread out.  

            "Whatever.  I was seventeen and I had been dating him since I was a freshmen.  Pan you remember him don't you?"  Pan nodded over to Bra then leaning closer to me to rest her head on my shoulder causing me to grin like an idiot of course.

            "Anyways.  We were juniors and I thought I was ready.  So at a party we went up stairs and I said bye to my morals.  I wish I had waited we broke up two weeks later."  Watching my sister sigh while she closed her eyes Goten reached over and pulled her close to him holding her against his chest.  

            "Ok my turn right?"  Bra giggled for her position and looked up to Goten and nodded.  "Least see.  Umm…I was seventeen too.  I didn't even know her but she worked in Bulma lab.  Every time I came to hang out with Trunks she would flirt with me so one day it got hot and heavy and we did it in the back of her car.  I think she was like thirty or something man.  I wish I'd waited too." 

            "Hey was that the day we had those concerts tickets and you just happened to get sick?"  I asked as Goten smiled sheepishly.  Man we had waited in line for three hours to get those tickets and he blew me off for some chick?  I shook my head and looked over to Ubb now his turn to speak.  The table turned to him expecting him to pass because honestly I've never known the kid to have a girl.

            "Oh don't look at me like that.  I've had sex.  Just so happens I got some the other night.  I just can't help it was the first time that's all."  I burst into laughter and I felt Pan holding hers in.  Goten just about fell out of his chair, taking Bra along with him.  Marron blushed deeply looking down at the table.

            "Ok, ok.  So go on."  I tried to control my laughter as I waved my hand for him to continue.

            "Well…it was about a week ago.  I made **_love_** with a beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl."  We all raised our eyebrows all asking the same question to which he answered.  "Marron."  

            "Congratulations.  When's the wedding?"  Bra asked smiling at the new found couple. They looked over at each other and grinned.  

            "Marron your turn."  Ubb said quietly.  Marron grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

            "Well I was eighteen.  Just started college and this senior seemed really interested in me.  We went out of couple of times and one night we did the deed.  I thought…no I felt like if I didn't that…he would still see me as a kid.  We dated for about a year then I realized he was just not for me."  She laughed and glanced over to Bra and Goten.  "You know I wish I'd waited too."  Running her hand through her hair she looked over to Pan and grinned.

            "Ok miss perfect.  Spill the beans.  If you aren't still a virgin that is."  I felt Pan tense and she pulled away.  I glared over at Marron for causing my love to move away but turned to Pan dying to know the truth.  She was after all twenty-five years old now and has had her share of boyfriends.  Pan has never been the one to kiss and tell though she does tell me everything there are some things that people will take to the grave.  Clasping her hands to together Pan looked over to Marron and smiled that smile of hers.

            "I hate for this to ruin my image you have of me but no I'm not a virgin."  And then my heart broke.  The thought of another man touching her and loving her the way she deserved killed me.  True her and I have been nothing more than just a friendship relationship I always felt that some how she knew how I felt about her.  I turned away from her closing my eyes hoping no one noticed.

            "I was sixteen.  He told me that he loved me and I thought it would heal the pain I was in at the time.  He looked so much like…" Hearing her breath get caught I glanced over to her only to find her looking back at me with watery eyes.  She smiled sadly over at me before turning back to the group.  

            "I knew I couldn't have what I wanted so I tried to find it in someone else.  But I knew as soon as we started that I could never find what I was looking for in him.  He wasn't who I wanted him to be and no one could ever take his place."  The room fell into an awkward silence as everyone looked around the room.  Goten reached for some more chips and started crunching them loudly.  Ubb cleared his throat as Marron played with her hands.  Bra reached across the table and placed her hand over Pan's nodding lightly and smiling.

            "It's ok sweetie.  We all regret it."  Pan smiled and looked over to me nudging me.

            "Your turn mister 'I'm a God'."  The room laughed easing the awkwardness that was there.  Shaking my head I lead back in my chair getting ready to surprise the hell out of them.

            "I'm still a virgin."  I stated simply causing them to burst into another round of laughter.  I looked at them questionably making them stop and stare at me like I had grown two heads or some thing.

            "But your thirty nine years old!  And what about all those girlfriends you've had?  Stop kidding around this is a Saturday no lies no games."  Goten spitted out almost crawling across the table.  

            "Yeah you've had like a million girls."  

            "Geez sis you don't miss a thing, do you?  So what that doesn't mean anything.  Yeah I've done stuff but I've never had sex."  They all stared at me like I was going to start telling them I was playing.  Guess they wanted an explanation.

            "First off haven't you listened to what you've all been saying?  How you wished you waited for that someone?"  They looked at the table all nodding slightly it made me feel like me dad.  "Look I'm not a person to rush into things.  I've never been in love with any of them therefore never made love.  Secondly I always felt that how could I be married to someone by law if not by nature?  I just didn't want to end up a sap story like you all have.  Not to rub it in your face but I guess all dad's lectures on '**_finding a mate for life_**' kinda stuck with me."

            "So you have never once in your entire life had sex?"  Goten looked like he was going to faint.

            "No.  What's the big deal man?"

            "What if you never fall in love?"  I looked over to Pan and smirked a little.  

            "It's not if I never fall in love but whether or not she will ever realize I'm in love with her."  I heard the entire room gasp and I couldn't help but laugh at how they were all acting towards this.

            "So who is it?"  I turned back to Bra and Goten both leaning forward holding each other's hand.  I swear if they looked any closer at me their eyes just might fall out.  

            "Yeah Trunks don't leave us hanging man."  Glancing over to Ubb and Marron coping Bra and Goten I smiled.  

            "Are you going to tell us?  It's a Saturday no lies no games."  Swallowing I glanced at each of them before looking at Pan.  Her eyes were daring me to say something almost pleading.  I know it's a Saturday and it's our law that I tell.  Her eyes are always so dark and beautiful that it takes my breath away sometimes.  How can I confess my love to her in a room full of friends?  Shouldn't this be more romantic or at least more private?  Yeah I've loved her for like five or six years and I've done a pretty good job at hiding only to tell her cause of some stupid conversation?  But we're the only single ones left in the group it could work out.  Maybe she does feel something for me.  She knows everything about me and is always there for me.  I could picture us together and I've heard my mom saying how cute we are together more than once.  Maybe this will be ok…maybe this in my one shot.  I have to tell her sometime, why not now?  Clearing my throat I placed my hands over her and smiled at her.  

            "I love you Pan."

Hahaha…I love you guys even if you're going to hate me now.  Laterz!   


End file.
